Coming Home
by CMiller13
Summary: Faith and Andrew are sick of the way their treated by the Scoobies so they decided to go visit family and friends in Lima, Ohio.  The Berries and Fabrays are about to get some flashes from the past.  Warning Slash and slight femslash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Faith, Andrew and all Buffy Characters belong to Joss Whedon and co. While Glee Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and co.

Prologue

After dropping off the injured the bus carrying the survivors of Sunnydale pull up in front of Wolfram and Hart. The Scoobies, Giles, Faith, Andrew, and all the awaken slayers entered the lobby of the law firm. Angel and his gang were all standing watching as the group walked in.

Lorne stepped forward as all the slayers save Faith tensed. He tilted his head at all of them before turning to Faith saying, "Faithy-kins, who is this cute little blonde beside you?"

Faith smirked as she glanced at all those around her before her gaze landed on the boy, her green friend was talking about, "Well Lorne, I'd like you to meet Andrew Wells. Andy, this is Lorne."

As Andrew and Lorne shook hands, Buffy bluntly asked, "What are you?" All the other slayers were still tense because of the demon in front of them; they didn't know what to do.

Lorne looked at the blonde Slayer and was about to answer when Wes spoke, "Lorne is an anagogic demon, meaning that if you sing for him he can see your aura and future." All the Sunnydale survivors, except Willow and Faith, looked amazed.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week the Scoobies and Fang gang hung out and talked over what they were going to do about all the new slayers in the world. While this was happening Faith and Andrew found themselves yet again on the outside looking in. The Dark Slayer scoffed before leaving the super friends to it. While Andrew gave a soft sigh and follow Faith out the door. Angel hearing both reactions excused himself from the conversation before following the other two.<p>

Angel caught up with Faith calling out, "Faith I have something I want to talk to you about." Andrew looked down and lightly brushed past Faith. The Slayer caught the blond boy's arm as he past.

"Andy you don't have to go. You can stay and hear what Fang has to say to me." She looked at Andrew seriously before adding, "I'm not like the Scoobs. Andy, you're my friend and I'm not going to exclude you."

Andrew looked shyly up saying, "Really?"

Faith nodded before the two turned back to Angel. The vampire gave a small smile at the interaction before speaking again, "Faith, I pulled some strings and you are cleared of all charges. And Andrew, I made sure that your own record went down with Sunnydale, so you're both are free to get your redemption however you see fit."

Both Faith and Andrew looked at the vampire in shock. The information sank in as the two thanked him and headed to their rooms. Faith decided to call a number she hadn't called since the holiday season of her first year in Sunnydale. She picked up the cell phone Angel had gotten her that had all the numbers she had on her old phone before it was taken by the police when she turned herself in. Taking a deep breath she hit the call button and listen to it ring.

The person on the other end picked up saying, "Hello Berry residences, Rachel speaking."

Faith gave a soft laugh before saying, "Hey Rae, its Faith."

"Faith! How are you? Where are you? Are you coming to see us?"

"Whoa! Rachel chill, I'm fine, in LA, and yeah I was coming to visit, maybe even stay for a bit."

The two talked for awhile before saying their goodbyes. After hanging up Faith headed to Andrew's room to talk with the boy. When she got to his door she found it open, so she leaned against the door frame and waited to be noticed. She heard him finishing up a conversation of his own.

* * *

><p>While Andrew looked at a picture of his father, his mother, his brother, him, his aunt, her husband and her two children that had a number on the back, he picked up his cell phone and slowly dialed the number. He listens as the phone rang twice before a soft feminine voice said, "Hello."<p>

Andrew clears his throat before asking, "Is this the Fabray residence?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"Right… My name's Andrew Wells and I was calling to talk with my Aunt Judy, um is she there?"

The voice called to someone on their end before a more mature voice spoke, "Hello, I'm Judy."

Andrew gulped before saying, "Hi Aunt Judy, its Andrew. I was wondering if you would be willing to see me."

Judy's voice sounded strain as she said, "Of course Andrew. I owe you an apology for not keeping in contact with you, especially after I kicked Russell out."

"That's okay Aunt Judy; I wouldn't have been able to really talk anyway."

The two finished speaking by setting up when the two Fabray women should be expecting him to show. Andrew hung up and looked up to see Faith leaning against his door. He gave a small smile before saying, "I'm heading to Lima to visit family and to get away from all this." He gestured with his hands.

Faith gave a dimpled grin before replying, "Well Andy it seems great minds think alike, because I was going there as well but it's not family I'm going to see. They're old friends." The Dark Slayer offered her hand to the boy as she said, "Let's go hit Angel up for a couple of rides, yeah."

The two found Angel and told him their plans and he lead the two down into the garage before saying, "Faith, I have a car and a motorcycle for you." He then points at the Harley Davidson Sportster Nightster in black, before saying, "That's yours and the car is as well though, Andrew you may end up driving the car more than Faith." Angel then pointed at a blood Red 1969 Chevrolet Corvette convertible.

* * *

><p>Both Faith and Andrew thanked Angel before going to recheck their rooms before tossing their bags into the Corvette's trunk. Andrew took the Corvette's keys from Angel as Faith grabbed the Harley's keys and the two left heading east to Lima and a semi-fresh start.<p> 


	2. Welcome to Lima

Disclaimer: Same as before I don't own either show or their characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The two former Sunnydalers had been on the road for a week heading east to Ohio. The two had stopped a few times on the way go rest and get gas for the bike and car. Over the week of travel Andrew and Faith discussed what they were going to do when they got to Lima. The two decided to get settled into the apartments that Angel had arranged for them before meeting with their family or friends.

After setting up his apartment how he wanted it, Andrew joined Faith in hers to talk. He looked at Faith before saying, "Hey Faith, I'm a little nervous."

Faith turned to him asking, "Why?"

"Well this is going to be the first time I meet with my Aunt and cousin since I was nine. And the first time I meet them since I came out and they broke contacted with my parents."

The Dark Slayer sat down next to the boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulders before saying, "Andy, it's okay to be nervous but they're your family and if they can't accept you this time around then they ain't worth it."

Andrew rested his head on Faith's shoulder before adding, "Well it wasn't my aunt's fault, her husband at the time was a homophobic religious bigot. And anyway they aren't together anymore it's just my aunt and cousin."

Faith raises her eyebrow as she says, "Well then be you and visit them if they don't like you they can deal with me. Got it." Andrew nods his head and relaxed a bit before the two got up and he left for his apartment and Faith went to bed because tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>The next day found Faith pulling up into the drive way of Andrew's aunt's house. The two had decided that Faith would drive because Andrew was too nervous. The two looked up at the rather large house that seemed to only house two people in it. The Dark Slayer turned to her companion asking, "You ready little buddy?" Andrew looked towards Faith before nodding. The two climbed out of the Corvette and headed to the front door.<p>

Inside the house Quinn watched from the window as her cousin from her mom's side of the family pulled up in what any of the guys in glee would call a babe magnet car. She also noticed a dark haired woman behind the wheel of the car. As she watched her cousin and his female companion walk to the front door where her mother answered.

Judy Fabray was nervous about meeting her nephew. She had seen the car pull up and watched as two people headed to her door. As the doorbell rang, she took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hello Andrew," Judy then looked and the brunette next to her nephew before saying, "I'm sorry I don't know who you are?"

Faith smirked, "It's alright, and I'm Faith."

Judy nodded, "Well come in, come in." She watched as both her nephew and his friend flinched at her words but she didn't question it. The two entered the house and follow the older woman to the living room where Andrew saw his younger cousin sitting on one of the chairs.

Faith and Andrew shared a look before sitting sofa as Judy headed to sit in the chair next to her daughter. The four sat in silence for a minute none of them knowing what to say. Before Faith got fed up and said, "So nice house you have." She then shifted in her sit when the two Fabray women glanced at her. 'Crashed and burned there,' Faith thought as she lightly bumped Andrew's shoulders.

Andrew turned and looked at his friend to see strength he needed to speak. He then turned to his Aunt and cousin saying, "Aunt Judy, Quinn, this is my friend Faith."

After that the conversation when smoothly, it was three in the afternoon when Faith spoke up, "Well I see that Andy and you all are getting to know one another," turning to Andrew she continued, "so I have to go see Rae and her pops. Call me when you're ready to head back to the apartments okay." Andrew nodded.

Quinn on her mother's assistance walked Faith to the door. The former cheerleader couldn't help but ask, "Whose Rae?"

Faith turns her head to the young blonde before answering, "An old friend of mine. She and her dads moved here from Boston when I was fifteen and she was twelve."

"Wait, are you talking about Rachel Berry?"

"Yep."

With that Faith waved goodbye and climbed back into the Corvette. Turning the car on and pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the Berries.

* * *

><p>Faith pulled up in front of the Berry house hold just as the front door swung open. The Dark Slayer got out of the car, closed the door, and turned around just as a small brown haired missile slammed into her. Faith grinned at the top of Rachel's head before glancing up and seeing both Berry men standing in the doorway waiting for her.<p>

She leaned down and spoke into Rachel's ear, "Hey Star, wrap your arms tight around my neck and your legs around my waist so I can walk to greet your pops." With that the youngest Berry's legs wrapped around the Slayer's waist as Rachel's face was buried into the crook between Faith's neck and shoulder.

Issac and Kevin Berry watched as their daughter latched on to her older friend. Both men could see something different about the older brunette but they figured that they would find out soon enough. Faith walked up to the Berry men before putting Rachel down, only to be enveloped by both men. The Dark Slayer laughed like she hadn't since the death of her watcher.

The three Berries pulled her into the house as Kevin said, "So firecracker, that's quite the ride you have there."

Faith smirked, "If you think that's a nice ride you should see my bike."

Rachel looks up at Faith as she said, "Goodness, Faith do you at least wear a helmet on that death machine you seem so proud of?" All Faith replied with was a smile. The little diva huffed before smiling back. Both Berry men shook their heads at the interplay between the two women.

The four ended up having Chinese food for dinner as Faith listen to the other three tell her about what happened since they last talked. The Dark Slayer looked down in thought because she knew she couldn't lie to them. Faith looked up saying, "Hey Rae, Kev, and 'ssac do you think I can tell y'all something without ya freaking?"

Kevin looked at his husband and daughter before turning to say, "Of course Faith."

"Alright, hey 'ssac can you get a crowbar or somethin' like it." The three Berries look at one another in confusion. They all headed to the living room after Issac got a crowbar like he was asked. Faith inhaled before saying, "Alright can each of you test that bar so that you all know what I'm about to show you is real." They did before Faith took the bar from Kevin and bent it into a pretzel.

Rachel blinked saying, "How did you do that?"

"Alright so here's the thing this world didn't start as a paradise like most modern day theologies dictate. It actually Hell on Earth, basically Vamps, Demons and every other thing that goes bump in the night is really." The Slayer cleared her throat before continuing with, "a few millennia ago some shamans decided to create something known as the Slayer that would be the protector of humanity."

Issac nodded, "Okay so what you are this Slayer?"

Faith ran her hands through her hair, "Sort of there's more to the story." Looking up to see all the Berries listening without judgment, 'huh, judgment yet Faithy you haven't gotten to your part in this epic tale have ya' Faith mentally sneered at herself. "So about until 6 years ago there was only one Slayer then B got called and she changed the Slayer lore. Ya see, Slayers never had friends or families so B changed that by having her friends in the know. Where one of her friends did CPR to save her but she was dead long enough for another to be called."

"And that was you right?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, it was a Jamaican girl was called. I wasn't called until I was sixteen. Anyway after Kendra died I was called, and I went up against this really old Vamp like he was over a thousand years or so. Anyway you remember my foster mother Diana Dormer from before I showed on your door step looking worse for wear." At the nod Faith continued with a shakey breath, "Well Kakistos ripped her in half right in front of me. So after that I ran. And I knew I couldn't stay here because he was still after me and I didn't want you involved."

Rachel moved to wrap her arm around Faith before saying, "So what happened next?"

Faith rested her head on the diva's shoulder before exhaling, "Please don't hate me after I tell you this next part no matter how bad it sounds. And I know it will sound really bad." Kevin and Issac nodded because they've known Faith for years and to see her emotions so out there must mean that whatever happened next in the story was really bad. Rachel gave a squeeze to Faith's shoulders and listened as Faith explained what had happened in Sunnydale. All three Berries were shocked to hear about the girl's downward spiral, her coma and then going to prison.

Rachel got up with tears down her face saying, "Why didn't you just come home after Finch happened?" Before Faith could answer Rachel was out the door and into the night, which neither the Berries nor Faith realized had fallen during the story.

Faith's head fell into her hands as Issac spoke softly, "Faith, I know right now you're feeling ashamed and upset but please go get Rachel. Knowing what could be out there right…" he didn't even finish his sentence before the Dark Slayer was out the door and following Rachel's scent.

Faith had quickly learned on the trip to Lima, that the awakening spell heightened her senses, as well as her abilities been given a boast. So Faith followed the scent until she heard Rachel scream.

Rachel was cornered by a couple of badly dress, 'and coming from me that's saying something' guys. She spoke clearly, "I have a rape whistle." The men's faces changed and Rachel let lose a loud scream.

A husky voice came from behind the Vampires saying, "Now, now boys you shouldn't mess with something that's mine." Both fledglings turned around to find a dark haired woman. Rachel noticed that is was Faith. Faith added, "I know I'm famous in the underworld so I'm going to tell you my nickname and see how smart you two are…" the vamps watched her as she said, "I'm Faith the Dark Slayer and she's mine."

Rachel huffed a little at being called property but watched in amazement as the two vampires went from cocky to scare shitless. Before either vamp could move both were dust. As the dust cleared Rachel's dark eyes locked with those of Faith's before the younger girl jumped into the Slayer's arms muttering, "I'm sorry."

The two headed back to the Berry residence and the four talked for awhile. After Faith got a phone call from Andrew, she promised to come back tomorrow and headed out the door to pick up Andrew before crashing in her bed.


	3. A Club Called The Hellmouth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from either Glee or Buffy.

**Bold = Faith singing**

_**Bolded Italicized = both singing**_

_Italicized = Andrew singing_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Over the next week Faith was hanging with the Berries as Andrew slowly got to know his family again. That weekend the two were going to hang out and discuss something that needed to be talked about money issues.

Faith sat down next to Andrew before saying, "Andy-boy, I think I'm going to get bored here quickly without vamps or someplace to blow off steam."

The blonde tilted his head asking, "What do you have in mind Faith?"

"How 'bout we open up a club kind of like the Bronze."

Andrew agreed and the two started to discuss how they were going to go about opening the club. So they made up a list of things they need before opening up. With the help of Judy and the Berry men the two were able to find the perfect building that night.

* * *

><p>The next day Faith and Andrew went to pick up both Quinn and Rachel from their respective houses. The two decided to take the Corvette instead of Faith taking the Harley. They pulled up in front of the Fabray house in time to see two girls left.<p>

Santana and Brittany were leaving Quinn's when that saw a vintage red '69 Corvette pull into the drive way. The two watched as a blonde male and a dark hair female got out of the car. They heard Quinn come out from the front door hugging the blonde man saying, "Hey Andrew, Faith. I'm ready."

Faith responded with, "Well we need to go get Rae then we'll head over to the site." That got a nod from the younger blonde. As Quinn climbed into the back of the Corvette she waved goodbye to her friends. As Faith took the wheel as Andrew climbed into the back to sit with his cousin.

The two former cheerleaders waved back in a daze as they watched the car pull away. They pulled out their phones and sent a mass text to the rest of the Gleeks before heading to the meeting point.

Rachel was sitting in the living room waiting for Faith and her friend to come and get her. She knew that they were picking up Faith's friend's cousin first. When she got a text from 'Satan' saying 'Q just got into a kickass Corvette, need to meet at the park Asap' The little diva looked at the text before looking out the window to see said Corvette pull up into her drive.

Quinn looked up at the Berry house a little uncomfortable because she wasn't sure if either of the older car occupants knew she picked on Rachel. She watched as Faith climbed out as Berry bolted from the front door and slammed into the older woman. Quinn was amazed to watch her frenemy get picked up and swung around. Before both brunettes climbed back into the Corvette, Rachel turned around in the front seat saying, "Hello Andrew, right? I'm Rachel Berry," the little diva turned to her saying, "Hi Quinn."

Andrew smiled, "Hello Rachel." As Quinn just nodded at Rachel, Faith pulled the car out of the drive and headed to the warehouse that she and Andrew were going to convert into an all age club.

* * *

><p>What neither Quinn nor Rachel knew was that Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were coming to get Rachel to take and meet with the rest of the New Directions. So the three gossips watched in shock as Rachel Berry not only almost tackled the dark haired woman from the car but actually climb into a car with Quinn Fabray inside.<p>

Kurt sent a text to all the others except Quinn and Rachel with this new development, before walking the rest of the way to the park that Santana texted to meet at. When the three got there they mentioned seeing Rachel getting into the same car as Quinn.

The Latina turned to Finn asking, "Finnocence have you seen your Berry lately?"

The tall boy looked confused, "No I've been hanging out with the guys why?"

Kurt answered, "Because it seems that Miss Diva has been keeping secrets," he then turned to the two former Cherrios asking, "Has Quinn mentioned hanging with Rachel?"

"No. But I'm more curious about the older two people in that car."

"How much older are we talking?" Puck asked.

Blaine replied, "I'd say two or three years for the man and three or four, for the woman. The blonde man looked in his late teens/early twenties, while the dark haired woman looked in her early twenties."

Brittany spoke up with, "Quinn knew both the man and woman. She called them by name, Andrew and Faith. And both got out of the car but only Andrew got a hug."

Mercedes tilted her head as she commented, "At the Berry residence, only the woman Faith got out of the car. And Diva nearly bowled her over when greeting the woman."

Finn asked, "Was the blonde guy Andrew, Quinn's boyfriend or something?"

Sam replied, "Who knows, but I'm more curious about Rachel's reaction to this Faith." He then turned to Puck and Finn before asking, "Did she ever greet either of you like that?"

Both boys shook their head before the rest of the Gleeks started throwing theories around. Blaine sat back and watched before saying something like, "Why not find the car and spy on them? Or maybe go with breaking and entering? Or here's a crazy idea why not ask the girls who these two are and what's going on." All the other couldn't help but look a little sheepish after the Dalton boy pointed this out.

Puck grins saying, "I say we find the car. I mean not many people here have that kind of babe magnet of a car."

"Breaking and Entering sounds good to me," Santana snarked.

Finn spoke up, "I'm going to call and ask Rachel what's going on." He then pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Rachel's phone rang while she, Quinn, Faith and Andrew were cleaning up the warehouse. The diva wasn't fast enough to get to the phone before Faith. The Dark Slayer picks up and puts on speaker before saying, "Star's phone, Rogue speaking." Andrew snorted at the call name for Faith, while Quinn giggled at Rachel's. All while Rachel jumped at Faith to get her phone as the Slayer continued to be out of the diva's reach.<p>

At the park with the Glee kids as they all watched Finn look baffled as he asked, "Who's Star and who's Rogue?"

Just then Kurt took the phone from his step brother saying, "Sorry about him, he's a little on the slow side. Anyway I'm Kurt and I was wondering if I could speak with Rachel."

Faith smirked at the higher pitched voice of Kurt's comment before replying, "Sorry buddy, But Rae has to go clean." The Slayer sticks her tongue out at the diva as the two blonde Cousins laugh at their antics. Rachel huffed before trying one last time to get the phone. Her arms went around Faith's neck as one of Faith's arms reflexively wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. The two forgot about the phone call as they argued.

After Faith's comment about Rachel cleaning Kurt turned the phone on speaker so everyone heard the conversation between those on the other end.

A husky voice spoke, 'Sorry Babe, you're not getting this until you finish cleaning,'

Rachel said, 'Give me that phone Faith,'

Faith replied 'Sorry shorty, not happening,'

'Damnit Faith,'

'Oh, Rachel said a bad word,'

Quinn's voice came through 'Yeah, Berry I thought you said cursing was for when you didn't have anything better to say,'

A male voice spoke 'Faith give her back her phone and get back to work.'

Santana couldn't stay quiet for much longer before she said, "Yo Q, why you hanging with the Dwarf?"

At the warehouse, Faith looked at Rachel, who wouldn't meet her eyes, then Quinn, who also wouldn't meet her eyes, before saying, "I'll have Star and Princess call ya, back. Oh and who ever called Rachel dwarf, do it again where I can hear and you won't be able to speak for a month." She hung up the phone and turned to Andrew with a look. Andrew's return look was that of 'go easy on her'.

Faith turned to Quinn asking, "Princess, did you use to make fun of Rachel?"

The blonde looked down but the Dark Slayer caught her chin and made her make eye contact. Quinn looked up at Faith's dark eyes before sighing, "Yes, but I haven't really since sophomore year just before I got pregnant."

Rachel spoke up saying, "Faith if I'm willing to let go of only a year and a half of teasing. Then you should give Quinn the benefit of the doubt."

Andrew was a little disappointed that Quinn used to be a bully but also spoke up saying, "Quinn, I'm willing to give you a chance because your family. But the added bonus of Rachel not being upset is a good sign for you."

Faith exhaled before tucking a blonde stranded of hair behind Quinn's ear and saying, "You have two of the most important people to me vouching for you. Plus I'm giving you something that others never really gave me, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here." The blonde nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. The Slayer opened her arms and gave Quinn a hug before the quartette got back to work fixing the place up.

* * *

><p>At the park, Santana couldn't help but shiver at the dead serious tone in the threat as the person on the other end cut the connection. All the Glee kids decided to wait and find out from Rachel or Quinn about what was going on. They separated and when back to whatever they were doing before the mass text.<p>

* * *

><p>A week went by as the quartette finished cleaning out the warehouse and started bringing in equipment. On one day Judy and the Berry men came to help bring in light boards, sound boards, and instruments and amps as well as microphones and a stage.<p>

Faith and Andrew were testing some of the instruments. Andrew sat down at the piano started to play a chords and notes as Faith picked up a guitar and joined him as both the Berries and Fabrays sat back and listened.

**If don't say this now I will surely break**

**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**

**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait**

**My heart has started to separate**

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I'll look after you**_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I'll look after you**_

**If ever there was a doubt **

**My love she leans into me**

**This most assuredly counts**

**She says most assuredly**

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_**I'll look after you**_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

Their audience applauded as both Faith and Andrew jokingly bowed.

* * *

><p>All of New Directions as well as Blaine got flyers to come to the opening night of a new all age's club called 'The Hellmouth'. When any of the Berries or Fabrays asked about the name, Faith and Andrew just say that they appreciate the irony of the name. Of course only the Berries get why the name was ironic to begin with.<p> 


	4. Opening NightI've Just Seen a Face

Disclaimer: Don't anything from Buffy, Glee or any of the songs. All of these belong to their rightful creators

A/N: Any Finn/Rachel fans will be slightly disappointed because there will not be any Finchel past friendship, sorry always thought they were better friends then a couple. Plus I personally don't like Finn all that much so be warned that I may have Faith tease him before the actual breakup between Finn and Rachel. Also may contain flirtation between Faith and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was a couple days after the flyers were put up and sent out. That the Berry men found out they wouldn't get to be there for the opening of the Hellmouth. On top of that, neither Kevin nor Issac wanted Rachel staying home alone for the summer so it was decided that she would be staying with Faith at her apartment. While packing up enough clothes for about two weeks, Rachel was wondering why none of the other glee club members tried to find out more information on Faith or Andrew and their connection to herself and Quinn. She also didn't know why whenever she tried to get Finn to take her out on a date he was always busy but he wanted her to drop everything when he called. She was wondering why she agreed to go out with him when he wasn't even putting in the effort.

Once Rachel was all pack she took her bag out to the Corvette and tossed it into the trunk. Climbing into the car she noticed that Andrew was driving, she looked around in confusion only to see Faith Straddling her Harley. The diva looked between Andrew and the woman on the bike before Andrew said, "You should ride with her. You have to know she'd never do anything dangerous while you were on the bike with her."

Rachel nodded before climbing back out of the Corvette and cautiously walked towards Faith. She asked while pointing at the Nightster, "Are you still willing to take me for a ride on this?"

Faith smirked before handing Rachel the helmet saying, "I only have one and that means you're wearing it." The two vehicles pulled out of the Berries drive and headed to the Sunnydalers apartment.

* * *

><p>At the Fabray residence, Quinn couldn't help but think about how much fun she had helping Andrew and Faith with their club. She also was amazed that spending time with Berry didn't make her want to pull her hair out. Quinn kind of figured that the older brunette had a calming effect on Rachel because the young blonde noticed that the diva didn't speak in paragraphs and actually dressed as a normal teen since Faith had been in town.<p>

Just then her cell phone showed that she had a text from 'S' saying that 'Britts and I are comin' over to have a chat.' The blonde sighed because she knew what her friend was coming over to talk about. In fact Quinn was a little shocked it took this long for any of the Glee kids to start questioning the appearance of Faith and Andrew outside of the call to Rachel the first day the two former enemies got along.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Quinn had both Brittany and Santana hanging out in her room. It took all of ten minutes before the Latina started her interrogation. Santana asked, "So why have you been hanging with the hobbit? And what's this Hellmouth club? You know anything about it?"<p>

Quinn glared saying, "You may want to refrain from calling her that on Friday. And yes it's a club that Faith and Andrew decided to open kind of like one they used to go to out in California."

Brittany asked, "Whose Faith and Andrew?"

"Faith is the dark haired woman that gave the warning to 'S' about calling Berry names. And Andrew is my cousin."

The Latina scoffed, "But what's this Faith's connection to Berry and yourself?"

"Faith knew Berry since she was little and have been friends since then. And she's my cousin's best friend or something."

Brittany asked, "So what's this club like?"

"It's an all age's club. Where there's dancing, drinks, and both live music and a DJ. It's a good place to let loose," Quinn answered.

"How do you know Q?"

"I've been helping set it up."

The three ended up having a sleepover where they talked about everything they've done over the last week or so.

* * *

><p>It was late morning Friday when Andrew was visiting with his cousin. Suddenly the doorbell rang and as Quinn answered it, in came all of New Directions. Kurt was the first to say something not noticing the blonde man in one of the chairs, "Quinn do you know where Rachel is we all decided to get ready for tonight's club opening that we were invited to but we can't find her and no one's answering at the Berries."<p>

Andrew answered from his corner saying, "Her Dads have been out of town and she's been staying at Faith's apartment."

All the kids save Quinn looked at the man in confusion having not known he was there. Finn asked, "Well can you take us there?"

"I don't know. Faith had a late night getting everything ready for tonight while I spent time with my family. And I don't know about you but I don't want to wake her up."

Somehow they talked Andrew into showing them where to go and within ten minutes were outside Faith's apartment.

* * *

><p>Inside the apartment Rachel woke up to knocking on the front door, and found herself being used as a teddy bear by the sleeping Slayer. After a minute, she was able to wiggle out of Faith's grasp and answer the door.<p>

When the door opened, the Gleeks were shocked to see Rachel in a large t-shirt and looking as if she just woke up. Puck was the first to comment, "Damn Berry nice PJs you got there."

All those at the door save Quinn and Andrew, were expecting a long winded rant at Puck's comment so they were shocked to hear Rachel say, "Shit." And turn back into the apartment.

Andrew chuckled before stepping through the doorway. The others walked in cautiously having remembered the blonde man's comment about the dark haired woman's reaction to them being there. The door closed behind them as the bedroom door opened to show Rachel pulling Faith out into the living room. They all took in the woman's clothes and noticed it looked like she fell asleep in whatever she wore the night before.

Rachel pushed Faith to sit on the couch before absentmindedly plopping down into the woman's lap as Faith's arms went around the diva's waist and her head onto Rachel's shoulder with her face buried in Rachel's hair. Andrew snickered, "Good morning Faith."

"Fuck off," Was Faith's reply.

Rachel lightly hit Faith's forearm before saying, "That wasn't nice Fae." There was a grumbled response that none of them really understood. Before the diva huffed, "Fine then be rude."

At that Faith's head lifted up, for all to see her raised eyebrow and slight smile. She then teased saying, "I'm terribly sorry Miss Berry. Whatever shall I do to make it up to you?"

Before Rachel could respond Finn asked, "Rachel, why are you sitting in her lap? Why haven't you been going out with me?"

Rachel looked slightly annoyed for the interruption in her banter with Faith, replied, "Finn, let me ask you this. How many times have I called you to see if you wanted to get together only for you to say you're busy? Now how many times have you called me to go out when I was busy? How many times had I offered you to hang out with me and those I was in the company of?"

"Um… most of the time," the tall boy replied realizing that maybe the small diva had a point.

Rachel sighed, "Now for why I'm in her lap, well I figured that she wouldn't attack you for waking her up if she had to go through me somehow."

Faith snickered, "Liar you just think my lap is comfortable." Both Quinn and Andrew laughed at that comment and laughed even harder when the diva just huffed in annoyance as a smile threatened to cross her face.

Then out of the blue Brittany looked right at Faith and Andrew saying, "A face from the past is going to pop up tonight and you will be shocked at who it is." Both former Sunnydalers felt a slight spike in the blonde dancer's aura that made both take her words to heart.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel and Quinn lead New Directions and even Mr. Schuster through the front door of the relatively busy club. When they got in everyone was just hanging out relaxing no one had got up to dance yet.<p>

Brittany asked, "Why isn't anyone dancing?"

Everyone jumped when they heard Faith reply from behind them with, "Because Andy and I are going to open with a bit of a dance. Plus most feel uncomfortable being the first on the dance floor."

Just then Ricky Martin's 'Livin' La Vida Loca' came on as the spot lights hit both Faith and Andrew. It was obvious to all of New Directions that the two knew how to dance. Quinn and Rachel watched in just as much shock as the rest of New Directions as Faith and Andrew salsa-ed and grinded to the song, at the part 'she makes you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain,' Faith ripped off Andrew's over shirt leaving him in a tank, while the blonde boy played with the hem of her tank top.

Kurt asked Quinn, "Are those two together or something?"

Quinn and Rachel shared a look before the blonde replied, "Kurt, I would recommend you get your gaydar fixed. Andrew is as gay as you."

"And Faith doesn't really care about gender," added Rachel.

The song came to a close as others got up to dance. As the song changed both Sunnydalers headed back to the table that housed the New Directions, and they joined the conversation. What neither two noticed was a pair of ocean blue eyes watching them from other part of the club.

* * *

><p>The blonde hair woman watched as all those in the club were having a good time. The woman's name was Tara and she was given another chance by the PTBs. She was to guide the two and keep them on the straight and narrow so to speak. But once she was back on this plan of existence the messenger the Powers told her would be here was nowhere to be found. Still being too shy to actually go up and talk to either Faith or Andrew left her in a rather uncomfortable situation.<p>

Just then 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray started to play causing Faith to glare at Rachel out on the dance floor. It was then that Faith noticed a face that shouldn't be there. Turning to Andrew, Faith said, "I think I found our flash from the past. Come on."

The two walked over to Tara both praying that it wasn't the First. Andrew spoke softly, "Tara?" As he reached out and touched her arm. Both Sunnydale survivors' eyes widened at the solid form. After realizing she was really there the three talked about what was really going on.

After a few more songs, Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie' came on and Andrew whispered into Faith's ear that he was attracted to the Glee clubs director so the two ended up starting a dance before, Faith grabbed both Quinn and Rachel's hands and getting them to dance as Andrew pulled Will out to dance. Everyone had a good time that night.

After closing the now three Sunnydalers and Rachel went back to the apartment's were, while Santana took Quinn home and everyone else when to their respective homes. Once at the apartments the small group found out that Whistler couldn't enter Lima and so he went to Angel, who set up an apartment for Tara herself. The vampire said that the balance demon came after all the Scoobies left for other places.

Tara, Andrew, and Faith decided to see what was about to happen by letting it play out. So all four went off to bed to sleep after the excitement filled day they all had.


	5. A visit from a Balance DemonSoul Mates?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything regarding Glee, Buffy, or the song lyrics.

A/N: I've played with the Slayer essences and everything. I apologized for those that don't like femslash or Slash. Also apologize for the allusion to a deeper relationship between a minor and an adult (Rachel and Faith). I'm playing up the mystical aspect in this chapter a bit more. Also end of Finn/Rachel couple-dom in this chapter, sorry Finchel fans.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The week after the opening wasn't as exciting as those leading to the Hellmouth's opening night, Andrew and Faith found a few more people to run the club so that they could have time off. Over the week Tara and Andrew worked on cleansing his aura of the hellmouth's taint. While the two did this both noticed something different about Faith's own aura whenever she was in the presences of her younger counterpart.

The weekend started with a knock on the door. Faith who was making breakfast nodded to Rachel to get the door. The diva got off her stool at the counter and opened the door to find two people she recognized and one she didn't. Rachel moved out of the way so that the three at the door could come in.

Tara smiled shyly as Andrew grinned. The oddly dressed man in the bolder hat spoke first, "Hey is the Dark Slayer in."

Faith came out of the kitchen with a sneer, "I thought you couldn't enter Lima, Whistler."

Whistler replied, "I couldn't appear into Lima but I could drive into town." He looked at Rachel, "Dark Slayer, you sure you want your mate there to hear this?"

Faith blinked, "When you say mate you mean friend right?" She then noticed both Andrew and Tara wouldn't meet her eyes, "What's going on? And yes she stays to hear this."

Rachel watched the interplay between Faith, Andrew, Tara and this Whistler. At the mate comment even the little diva was confused but she was glad that her friend didn't send her away. Rachel asked, "Mr. Whistler what did you mean by mate?"

The balance demon looked at the little diva before saying, "Before I get into that I have to explain something about the essence of the Slayer first." His audience sat up straighter and listened, "You know how lore says that the essence was from one of the last true demons, right?" The Sunnydalers nodded their heads as he continued, "That's not actually accurate; the essence is more of a Primal Spirit, like the Golden Slayer's White Knight was possessed by. You see it was the magic of the Shadow men that twisted the Primal Spirit into what the Watchers deemed a demonic essence."

Andrew held up his hand saying, "Wait, why is this relevant now? Faith's no longer one of the only Slayers, there's hundreds now. Plus Buffy."

Faith added, "Andy's got a point. So why are you here Whistler?"

"There's more to it Dark Slayer," Whistler replied, "You happen to be the only Slayer, whose soul had been called in a past life. And because of that you're closer to the essence then even the other Original Slayer, even after she and her pose did the enjoinment spell. Add onto the fact that because your soul's been called twice it somehow negated the effect the Shadow men's magic had on the Primal."

Faith looked thoughtful as Rachel and Andrew looked at her just as Tara spoke up softly, "Mr. W-w-whistler, what kind of animal Primal makes up Slayer essences?" As everyone turned to look at the shy wiccan she lowered her head and hid behind her hair.

"Well Glinda, the Primal is a black cougar. It goes with the solitary hunter business," turning to Faith, he added, "it's why you and the other Original Slayer never got along. You were in what was to her, her territory. But even with the Primal Cougar, you were different because of something known as an animal spirit of your own."

Faith blinked, "Um… What?"

The balance demon actually rolled his eyes before saying, "What would you do if I suddenly attack one of these three or the Geek's cousin?" He then watched as the Slayer's whole body coiled up as if to attack him, "I just made my point. Your animal spirit is a pack oriented animal. You protect those you care about and have your loyalty and trust. For example Rat boy in LA, you could have just killed his alter ego but instead you saved his soul. And your boss earned your loyalty unlike the Slayer and her band of good doers."

"But I don't know Glinda all that well," turning to the blonde saying, "Sorry but it's kinda true, even with getting to know you this past week it's still true, plus with what I knew about you before was that you were Red's girl so yeah."

Whistler rubbed his forehead before replying, "That's where your guilt comes into play. Even if the Scoobies didn't earn your loyalty like Angel; they had it because of your guilt in what you did to them. Thus it extends to Glinda here."

Faith nodded in understanding as Rachel, who had stayed quiet up to this point, brought up the part that still confused her, "So… what did you mean by mate?"

Tara stammered a little before saying, "Rachel your's and Faith's aura's blend in a way only soul mates do. Have you noticed anything different of how you reacted while in Faith's presence verses when Faith isn't around?"

"It's more than that thought Rachel, you are the only one who can calm Faith down with a mere touch or wake her up without the worry of being hurt," Andrew added.

Rachel thought about how she hasn't really spoken in paragraphs since Faith showed up. She also noticed she has cursed a few times recently. Then taking in the fact that she openly flirted and bantered with her older friend in front of her sort of boyfriend, Rachel also remembered how she was able to pull Faith out of bed and have her entertain their guest on the morning of the Hellmouth's opening.

Whistler watched as the little diva before making a comment, "While Glinda's right about your auras, soul mates don't always end up together in a romantic relationship. Especially if the age difference is drastic, this isn't really the case with you two. Your age difference isn't a problem in this. In other cases the mates just have spent too long knowing each other, now this would be the case with you two if it weren't for the Berries moving and Rogue's eventual calling. Those two things are big aspects that has changed both of you."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Faith got up to answer it. She opened the door to find the freakishly tall boy from New Directions. The Slayer tilted her head asking, "What do you need?"

Finn shifted a bit before answering, "I was hoping to take Rachel out for the day." He watched as the woman raised her eyebrow and he could have sworn her lips pulled back in a snarl.

Faith bites back a sneer before calling, "Rachel, Fish or whatever is here."

Andrew, Tara and Whistler smother their snickers as Rachel huffs saying, "Faith, his name is Finn. And Finn I'll be out in a minute." With that the little diva left to deal with Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn had taken Rachel to the park to talk. He turned to the small diva saying, "So how have you been?"<p>

Blinking Rachel replied, "Good, and you?"

"Good. So how come we haven't really gone out since summer started? And especially since this Faith's been here?"

"We went out last Friday. And as for not going out before then I've tried to get you to go out but you were always busy with your guy friends and when you called I was spending time with my fathers and then when Faith got here I was spending time with her. I even offered for you to come join me but you always said it was okay. So why are you complaining right now Finn?"

"Because you're supposed to be my girlfriend but I watched as you sat in the lap of that woman, then at the club you danced with her, Quinn, Kurt and that Andrew guy but never with me."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Well, I explained why I sat on her lap then and as for dancing. You can't really dance so why would it bother you if I danced with other people? Especially when two are gay guys, a straight girl and a woman I've known since I was a toddler, plus I danced with our friends as well Finn and you're not complaining about that."

Finn looked down trying to find a flaw in her logic. "But what about this summer and the school year it's supposed to be our year together before you head to New York?"

"Finn I'm going to ask you one thing before I answer you okay," at his nod she continued, "Did you really think you wouldn't have to put that much effort in being together or did you just think the effort you took getting me back would have been enough?"

"I don't know."

"That's your answer, Finn. You aren't putting that much effort into being with me as you did pursuing me. I still care about you Finn, but I'm not sure I can be in a relationship that I'm the only one putting an effort into. As friends we work because it's not as much of an effort as a relationship."

The tall quarterback looked at the diva before asking, "Are we breaking up?"

Rachel looked up at Finn as she answered, "I guess we are. I'd still like to be friends Finn, but in all fairness I've noticed that us as a couple brings out the worst in both of us."

"Can I ask you a question?" At her nod he continued, "Do you have deeper feelings for Faith then just friendship? Because I noticed the way you react to her is completely different then when you were pursuing me, with Jesse, or even when you were with Puck for that one week."

She shifted and crossed her arms before sigh, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've always felt strongly towards Faith because she was my protector, my only friend, and my comfort so I don't know if it's more than friendship or not." She knew that last part wasn't true because she did know it was deeper but she wasn't ready to tell her now ex-boyfriend.

Finn studied the little diva before saying, "I think you do know but you're just trying to protect my feelings and Rachel even if we're not together, we're friends so if you need to talk let me know." The boy then smiled and walked her back to the apartment complex before heading home.

* * *

><p>With Rachel out Whistler continued his explanation, "Anyway Slayer, your destiny is no longer dictated by the Powers. Same goes for the Witch and Mage. Somehow the three of you have gained the attention of the Parthenon as such after this get together you won't be dealing with the PTBs or me. You won't even have to help our champions if you don't want to." With that said the balance demon got up and out the door which left the three to talk.<p>

Faith studied both blondes before asking, "When did you both noticed the difference in me and Rachel?"

Andrew smiled, "I noticed the first day the two of us, Quinn and Rachel were cleaning in the warehouse. You're more open to being physically affectionate with her. I mean you've put your arm around my shoulders and danced with me but it's just more, with Rachel."

Tara shyly added, "I noticed it in your aura because both hers and yours are more noticeable when you're together. It's to the point where I can see it even with my mental barriers in place."

The Dark Slayer nodded while looking thoughtful, "She Rachel, she my Star." The three sat in silence for a bit when the door opened and Rachel walked in with a confused look on her face. Faith asked, "What's up Rae?"

The diva startled before replying, "Nothing, I just realized that for someone who can be slow at times, Finn is pretty quick on other's emotions."

"What happened Rae? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Rachel smiled as she walked over to Faith and plopped down in her lap saying, "Nope, we had a mutual breakup and I think the two of us can be friends." Looking into the dark eyes studying her, the diva added, "Besides I'm quite comfortable and if you go to kick his ass as you say then that would mean I have to get up." Turning to the other's she asked, "So what did you all talk about while I was out?"

The three explained what Whistler had said before he left. With that the small group joked and had a rather relaxing day in.


	6. Voices in my HeadTwo Demons visit

Disclaimer: Buffy and Glee belong to their rightful owners. And the songs belong to their rightful creators.

**Bold = Faith singing**

_**Bolded Italicized = multiple people singing**_

_Italicized = Rachel singing_

Underlined = Lorne singing

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sunday morning started with a phone call from the Berry men checking in on their daughter. Rachel told them that the opening was great. She also mentioned that she and Finn were no longer together. It was when she said, "Oh, Faith and I have been sleeping together." The Slayer had just entered the room at said comment. The diva smirked at Faith before putting the phone on speaker.

Kevin spoke, "Rachel you realized that statement could have been taking the wrong way right?"

It was Faith that answered, "Oh she's aware Kev, and I think she said it just for my benefit." They finished their conversation as Tara and Andrew knocked at the door. The Slayer went to answer it as Rachel said goodbye to her fathers.

As he entered, Andrew said, "Good morning Faith." Tara just waved.

"Morning Andy," Faith said as she nodded at Tara in reply.

"So Faith we came up with an idea that may keep other's from finding out about the supernatural. You see Tara brought up this spell that Willow once did that gave her the ability to speak in to the mind of another." The Blonde woman nodded as he continued; "Now we've figured out how to modify it so that it works for the three of us and even Rachel if she wants. You see it's just thoughts that the person projects not any other thoughts in the persons mind."

That said when Rachel walked in and was told what they were about to do she agreed it would be a good idea. With that the two mages did the spell and then Faith tested it out, 'okay can you all hear me?'

The soft tone that the slayer associated with Tara replied, 'Yes.'

Andrew's voice came through with, 'This is kind of cool.'

While Rachel's voice added, 'I think everyone maybe on to the idea I'm crazy, now that I have voices in my head.'

The four laughed at that before, Rachel called to invite New Directions and Blaine to hang out for the day at the Hellmouth. She even had called Mr. Schue to join in the fun.

* * *

><p>The Glee kids, Blaine, and Schue got there first and were waiting outside the building when they all heard the roar of two different engines. Quinn, who had only seen the Corvette, was just as surprised to see two figures pull up on a Harley. She noticed that the driver had long brunette hair so Quinn assumed that it was Faith. Her assumption was proven correct when the Bike stopped and the woman pulled off her sunglasses. It was when she saw her cousin and the blonde woman in the car did she realize that Berry was under the helmet.<p>

Puck spoke without thinking to Faith, "Marry me?"

The Slayer raised her eyebrow as Rachel pulled off the helmet saying, "Sorry Noah she's," pointing at Faith, "mine."

After she said that every one of them looked to Finn expecting him to blow up but they were shocked to see him smiling.

Andrew snickered as he got out of the car saying, "Staking your claim Rachel?" The diva just nodded.

It was then that Will asked Faith, "How much older than her are you? Are you aware she's still a minor?" The Glee teacher taking the conversation the wrong way, instead of as joking manner that it was in he was thinking seriously and he was trying to protect his student.

Tara and Andrew dropped their heads into their hands as Faith looked the curly haired man up and down. She then spoke in a deadly tone, "I'm aware of that seeing as I've known her since she was a kid. Plus even if that were the case, her 18th birthday's this December. And by the way I'm only 3 years older than her."

After they cleared the air the group entered the building before they started to play Truth or Dare. It was Rachel's turn as she studied all those around her before turning to Faith saying, "Truth or Dare, Faithy."

Faith replied, "Dare, Star."

"I dare you to go up on stage and sing two songs of your choosing."

They joked around for a bit about the dare being sort of lame before Faith ended up walking up and climbing on stage. The kids sat in anticipation as Faith picked up one of the guitars and stepped up to the microphone. All of New Directions kids and teacher, Blaine, Andrew, and Tara watched as Faith started to sing.

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, that's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life.<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look, I'm still around.<strong>

Rachel got up and joined Faith on stage as she started the chorus. As Finn, Puck, Artie, and Blaine headed to the instruments and accompanied them.

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me <strong>_

Faith nodded to the smaller brunette as their audience started to cheer.

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong.  
>Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<br>It's enough; I've done all I can think of.  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<em>

_**Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,**_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.<br>They dont like my jeans; they don't get my hair.  
>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.<br>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

_Why do I do that?_

_**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby  
>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh.  
>You're perfect, you're perfect<br>Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me.<strong>_

After the song Faith handed the guitar to Sam, who had joined the other boys on stage, before glancing at both Tara and Andrew with a smirk on her face, and a thought to them both of 'I've an idea want to join in?' With that both joined her on the stage when they started singing acapella.

_**Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more <strong>_

The boys on the instruments joined in after that opening refrain with the instrumental parts of the song.

**Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher  
>But I flew too high<strong>

**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<br>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
>I can hear them say<strong>

Those that weren't playing instruments joined into singing along with the three Sunnydalers at the chorus.

_**Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<strong>_

**Masquerading as a man with a reason  
>My charade is the event of the season<br>And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
>It surely means that I don't know<strong>

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
>Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean<br>I set a course for winds of fortune  
>But I hear the voices say<p>

_**Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<strong>_  
>No!<p>

_**Carry on**_, **you will always remember**  
><em><strong>Carry on<strong>_, **nothing equals the splendor  
>The center lights around your vanity<br>But surely heaven waits for you  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Carry on my wayward son<br>There'll be peace when you are done  
>Lay your weary head to rest<br>Don't you cry**_ (**don't you cry no more**)

Everyone cheered as the group on stage finished their song. They were shocked out of their banter when they heard a knock at the door. Faith got up and opened the door only to shut it so that no one inside could see who was on the other side. Just then Rachel, Andrew, and Tara heard in their heads, 'Shit its Lorne and some Red demon. Glinda and Andy come here. Rae distracted your peps.'

With that the two magic users moved towards the door as Rachel said, "Who wants to sing next? I mean look at that stage its optimal for singing and the acoustics…" That was all the three Sunnydalers heard as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Faith looked at her green friend as Tara gasped saying, "S-s-sweet? You're n-not going to t-t-try and take someone as y-y-your bride are you?" The Slayer tensed but Lorne shook his head to keep her from moving until the explanation.<p>

Sweet smiled, "No worries Witch, Slayer. I'm not here for that. I was just visiting my buddy Lorne here when he said that he wanted to see Faith here. So I just kind of tagged a long."

The Slayer studied Sweet before turning to Lorne saying, "Well I'm glad to see you but no one here really knows about demons so if you both are staying may I suggest letting Andy and Glinda mask your appearance." Both demons nod their compliance.

Andrew and Tara charmed a couple of rings before giving them to the music inclined demons. Lorne instead of being green with red eyes, red horns, and blonde hair now stood before them with a Mediterranean olive skin tone with gray eyes and dark hair. In fact besides the eyes he looked like he could be related to Faith. While Sweet instead of a red demon with black eyes, he was a dark skinned man with dark eyes and a shaved head. The three Sunnydalers decided to come up with human names for the two demons. They also decided to play off the similarity between Lorne's human disguise and Faith's own looks.

After checking the charms to make sure they wouldn't fail anytime soon, the four walked into the club as the kids were all dancing to 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash that was blaring through the speakers. Faith and Lorne both flinched because of their sensitive hearing and covered their ears. Faith then stalked over to the sound board and cut the song off.

Puck said, "Hey!"

Faith looked at him before introducing the two new people, "Alright all, I'd like you to meet Nick Johnson but we call him 'Sweet' and this is my cousin Evan Lehane but he likes to go by 'Lorne'. Don't ask where the nicknames came from."

Rachel walked up to Lorne gave him a hug and said, "Hi Lorne, I've heard a lot about you from Faith."

Lorne smiled as he replied, "Well hello there buttercup. I can say the same about you." He then noticed the stage before turning to Faith with a pout, "May I?"

The Slayer grinned, "Go for it." The anagogic demon stepped up on the stage grabbed the microphone and started acapella.

First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>without you by my side<br>But I spent so many nights  
>thinking how you did me wrong<br>I grew strong  
>I learned how to carry on<br>and so you're back  
>from outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>with that sad look upon your face<br>I should have changed my stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I had known for just one second  
>you'd be back to bother me<p>

Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<br>you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die<br>Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<br>as long as I know how to love  
>I know I will stay alive<br>I've got all my life to live  
>I've got all my love to give<br>and I'll survive  
>I will survive<p>

It took all the strength I had  
>not to fall apart<br>kept trying hard to mend  
>the pieces of my broken heart<br>and I spent oh so many nights  
>just feeling sorry for myself<br>I used to cry  
>Now I hold my head up high<br>and you see me  
>somebody new<br>I'm not that chained up little person  
>still in love with you<br>and so you felt like dropping in  
>and just expect me to be free<br>now I'm saving all my loving  
>for someone who's loving me<p>

After he finished the song every single person in the club hooted and hollered. Lorne smiled as he bowed. The rest of the afternoon was them all taking turns singing and dancing.

As they all left they noticed a very nice vintage '66 black Ford Mustang Convertible. That both Lorne and Sweet got into as Faith and Rachel climbed back on the Harley. While Tara and Andrew climbed into the Corvette, everyone went home after having a blast.


	7. Author Note

Author Note

Hello readers,

I first I'd like to say Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite or story alerted my stories. Next I will be out of town and unable to update my stories for the next three weeks. But last fear not readers for I will try to have at least two chapters ready for when I get back if not more, while I'm traveling I will brainstorm idea's for my stories so that you all have a treat for when I get back.

Sincerely,

CMiller

Smalville-HarryPotterfan13


	8. Author Note 2Sorry

Author Note

Hello readers,

Okay. Now as a reader myself I hate seeing Author notes instead of chapters but I was hoping that my readers would help me with something. You see I have a poll up on my profile and I was hoping to get feed back before starting the next chapter. So if you would be so kind as to either review or vote in the poll it would be much appreciated.

Sincerely,

CMiller

Smalville-HarryPotterfan13


	9. The Seer Queen

Disclaimer: Buffy and Glee belong to their rightful owners. And the songs belong to their rightful creators.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was a couple of days after Lorne and Sweet showed up when the green demon in disguises finally told the Lima branch why he was there.

Lorne spoke up, "Okay Faithy-kins now I'm sure you know I'm not just here for a visit right?"

The Dark Slayer nodded, "So what's the what, green bean?"

"You know how Cordy was in a coma the last time you saw her right?" Seeing Faith and Andrew nod he continued, "Well, I think Wolfram & Hart, or at least the Senior Partners are keeping her under so that they have some leverage over Angel-cakes and the rest of us."

Tara asked softy, "How do you know for sure?"

It was Faith that responded from her place leaning against the counter, "Glinda, it wouldn't surprise me. The Senior Partners are almost like the exact opposite of the PTBs. They have the power to do it. Plus didn't Queen C hate that law firm with a passion?"

Lorne smiled when he saw the younger brunette grab his Slayer's hand before replying, "Yes, she did. Now I think you could maybe bring her too between the magic powers of Tara and Andrew as well as you guiding Cordy out of her own head."

* * *

><p>The next day Andrew told his aunt and cousin he had to help a friend in LA and that he would be back in a couple of days. While Andrew was doing that the rest of the group were packing or in Rachel's case calling her dads.<p>

The group teleported to the Hyperion hotel before heading to the hospital, once there Tara and Andrew got their supplies set up. Faith was getting situated in the chair next to Cordelia's bed while Lorne and Sweet stood guard at the door. Rachel was standing behind Faith while resting her hands on the older brunette's shoulders.

The two mages were careful not to trigger the spells that were set around the room so as not to get unwanted interruptions. As the soft chanting started, Faith found herself entering a trance, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Faith reopened them she found herself in what looked like the Bronze, the Dark Slayer moved around the room until she noticed someone that looked like her younger self. The older Faith realized that somehow the Queen of Sunnydale High was reliving all the years she had known of the things that go bump in the night.<p>

Faith turned to find Cordy as she saw her in the hospital bed. The brunette seer raised an eyebrow saying, "Okay why are you invading my head?"

Faith chuckled, "Well a mutual green friend was hoping I could help you out of your head."

"Lorne? Why?"

"You are aware of how you ended up in this coma right?"

Cordy nodded, "Yeah, some demon goddess parasite thing took over my body. I mean I was there in the mind watching it do those things but I couldn't gain control back."

Faith sighed, "Well, now you're in a coma and Lorne thinks that the Senior Partners are keeping you in it to have pull over Fang."

"Why would they need pull over Angel?"

The Slayer's response was a quote from the Godfather, "They made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Suddenly the two found the mindscape change to accommodate both of them. Faith felt two creatures flank her as she noticed a guy in a toga step up to Cordy's right side. Looking down at the creatures on both sides of her Faith saw a black panther on one side and a large black Irish Wolfhound on the other, she smiled thinking makes sense.

Cordy looked at the Dark Slayer and watched as animals walked upon either side of said slayer. The seer also noted that Faith seemed to flicker between the clothes that she was used to seeing on the Slayer to a Xena like leather armor look to even a loin cloth.

Both heard three different voices harmonizing together in the distance. Faith grinned saying, "That would be the way home Queenie, the question is do you want to get out of here or not?"

Cordy rolled her eyes at the Dark Slayer before saying, "Duh!" The two started to head towards the singing hoping they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Lorne and Sweet were singing together thinking maybe it would help guide the Slayer and Seer back to the land of the conscious. Both Andrew and Tara thought it was a good idea to try. What neither Wiccan nor Mage thought was that there may be a trigger alert for if the Seer wakes up.<p>

Faith groaned as her eyes opened. While Cordy woke up complaining, "I need a spa now."

* * *

><p>After giving the seer a change of clothes, the group teleported back to Lima hoping that with the cover they had that they wouldn't be tracked down now that they were back in Lima.<p>

The group appeared into Andrew's apartment instead of Faith's. When they turned around upon hearing someone say, "What the Hell?"

Quinn, who had stopped by her cousin's apartment to get away from her mother and nosy friends, was shocked to see her cousin, Berry, Faith and Tara appear out of thin air with the two men she met days ago and a woman who looked in desperate need of pampering. The blonde former cherrio startled out a, "What the Hell?" before fainting. She was vaguely aware of Faith, who was moving far too fast, catch her before her vision turned black.

* * *

><p>In two different places alarms alerted two different groups to the fact that Cordelia Chase was awake. In England the Scoobies were called together when Willow said that the latent wards she had around Cordy where triggered. While in Angel's office in Wolfram &amp; Hart had Eve the liaison between the Partners and the Angel Investigations team started talking.<p>

Eve first noticed, "Angel, Where's Lorne?"

Angel shrugged, "Visiting an old friend, why?"

"Well, you know how the Partners agreed to making sure Miss Chase was safe, well the alarms that someone took her went off." With that said the liaison left the gang to themselves hoping that this news will turn them against whoever woke Cordelia Chase up.

Inside the office, Fred's cell phone rang. She picked it up saying, "Hello?"

On the other end of the call was Lorne saying, "Hey Freddy-kins, I have some good news and some bad news for you all but first get out of the offices before relaying this info to the boss man."

"What is it Lorne?" The name the Texan said caught all of the Angel Investigations team's attention.

"Well sweetie, Faithy, Andrew and their friends were able to wake Cordy but because the Partners are gunning for are seer Queen she has to stay with the Irish wolfhound."

Fred looked confused for a second before saying, "Irish wolfhound?"

Lorne's voice gave a chuckle as he said, "The Dark Slayer is an Irish wolfhound." She also heard a voice that sounded like Faith groan as a voice that sounded like Cordy mocked the other voice.

"Okay, Lorne. I'll tell the rest when we are elsewhere."

* * *

><p>The Fang gang had left the offices and headed to the Hyperion Hotel, where the Scoobies had appeared to. Both groups looked at one another as each asked, "What are you doing here?" and "What happened to Cordy?" It seemed like the two powerhouse teams for good were in for a long night as were the Lima group when Quinn finally came too.<p>

* * *

><p>tbc.<p> 


	10. Telling Quinn and Back in LA

Disclaimer: Buffy and Glee belong to their rightful owners. And the songs belong to their rightful creators.

A/N: I'm back! Okay so I've decided to add more because you all seem to like my story so here's the next chapter. Hope it tides you over until next weekend. Oh and from now on I'm going to try and update every weekend or every other weekend.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

About ten minutes after Lorne's phone call to Fred, Quinn came too. The blonde former Cherrio sat up on the couch and watched the rooms other occupants warily. Andrew had gone into his room to get Cordelia some sweat pants and a t-shirt for her to wear until they could go shopping for clothes for the seer.

Cordy headed to the bathroom to shower and also to skip out on the fun explanation that both Faith and Andrew would have to give the young blonde girl. The former Queen of Sunnydale High did wonder about the disguise that covered Lorne and his friend's demonic visuals.

Tara, Sweet, and Lorne watched as Faith plopped down in the arm chair while pulling Rachel into her lap. Quinn had studied the two brunettes with a wary smile before turning to her cousin asking, "So what the hell was that?"

Andrew paced a little before sitting down next to his cousin. He cleared his throat as he said, "Magic, Demons, Vampires and all other things that go bump in the night are real."

The former cheerleader scoffed, "Yeah right…" just then Faith nodded to Lorne and Sweet as the two pulled of the charms that hid their demonic faces. Quinn's jaw dropped, "Whoa." She got up off the couch to get a closer look at the two demons. "May I?" Quinn asked as she tentatively raised her hand to touch Lorne's horns. The anagogic demon nodded. The blonde ran her finger over the horn before muttering, "So weird."

Lorne gave the younger blonde a cheeky grin as he said, "What's so weird? My horns, well if we were in my home dimension you Sweet Pea would be known as a cow."

Cordelia had entered from the bathroom dressed in Andrew's clothes in time to hear Lorne's comment. The seer remarked, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Though they made me a Princess after they found out I had visions."

Faith snarked from her chair with, "Damn Queenie, you were downgraded from Queen Bitch to Princess that must have hurt."

Cordy bit back, "Well you went from Slut to Psycho so what's that say about you?"

Quinn and Rachel watched the two go back and forth for a bit while the other four snickered at the snarkfest between the Seer and Slayer. The two glee members shared a look that said 'wow that's like Santana times two.'

Faith gave the seer a dimpled grin saying, "Damn C, I've missed your snarkyness."

The Seer smiled back before flipping her hair over her shoulder saying, "Well of course you did."

With that out of the way the small group started to play twenty questions. Quinn and Rachel would ask a question and one of the adults would answer it. Rachel was asking questions about the supernatural in general because she already knew most of the adults' back stories. Well all except Cordelia's but the singer knew the seer was tied into the back stories anyway.

Quinn learned about the general Supernatural stuff as well as Faith's calling, her fall from grace and her repentance. The blonde former cherrio learned that her cousin also had a similar past too Faith. She couldn't help but think that everything that happened to those two help shape who they were before her.

Tara sat quietly through most of the twenty questions. The Wiccan only answer questions directly asked to her. She still being overly shy, especially with Cordy there given all that Willow told her about the seer. Also didn't help that Tara found herself quite attracted to Cordelia.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hyperion the Fang and Scooby gangs were discussing what happened to Cordy. Buffy stood in front of Angel with her arms crossed asking, "Where is she, Angel? Last time we were here she was in a coma."<p>

Angel looked at his ex before replying, "She's awake and with Lorne. Who was visiting Faith last I heard."

"Then where's Faith, Angel?"

The dark haired vampire shrugged, "I don't know. I think in Ohio, why?"

Giles spoke up saying, "Well where in Ohio would she be? I know she wasn't in Cleveland with us."

Again the dark haired vampire shrugged. Although Angel did actually know where the dark Slayer was he wasn't going to tell the Scooby gang encase they tried to derail her redemption.

Just then Whistler shows up, "Well Slayer, seems you lot are in a bind."

The blonde Slayer lunged at the balance demon with a snarl, "Whistler what do you know?"

"Well the Dark Slayer is no longer under the Power's jurisdiction and that actually goes for all those with her." Turning to the vampire, Whistler added, "Which means your Seer Queen ain't coming back. The Seer's now the Dark Slayer's."

Willow demanded, "But Faith may lead Cordy into danger and how come Faith gets out of service of the Powers while Buffy and the rest of us don't. I mean at least Buffy deserves a little rest, while Faith hasn't earned it or her redemption."

The balance demon scoffed as he said, "Not likely that the Dark Slayer will lead the Seer into danger. And on the note of the Rogue getting out of service of the Powers, well one of the Parthenon's declared the Dark Slayer and the Storyteller Mage along with anyone else in their group under the gods' domain. And besides Red, the Dark Slayer and the Storyteller were both wildcards."

The redheaded witch softly said, "Oh."

Whistler nodded, "Yeah oh. Anyway I'm here to explain to you lot what I told the Dark Slayer and her lot. I'm going to explain exactly what the Slayer essence is."

Wesley and Giles both spoke at the same time, "It the essence of a demon."

"No Watchers it's not. In fact the essence is a Primal spirit." The balance demon then explained to the two gangs most of what he had told Faith and her friends but leaving out Faith's part in it.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, New Directions and the Sunnydalers fell into a routine of hanging out at the Hellmouth. Of course when Cordy learned the name of the club she laughed her ass off. It wasn't until the week before school started up again when Rachel and Faith got some very upsetting news.<p>

* * *

><p>sorry it's on the short side<p>

please review

tbc...


	11. Not Another ProphecyWhen Tragedy strikes

Disclaimer: Buffy and Glee belong to their rightful owners. And the songs belong to their rightful creators.

A/N: Sorry, I've been hell of busy with college, who knew that being an Art Studio Major would need so much out of class work.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It was the week before New Directions' senior year, when the Rebels' (Andrew's idea and no one bothered to change the name) world got tipped on it axis.

* * *

><p>Faith was thinking back over how she and Andrew became good friends. She remembered how the little geek caught her reading a comic book during one of the times the Scoobies were in their little pow-wows.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Faith was sitting in the kitchen flipping through one of the few comic books Xander and Andrew snatched before Sunnydale became a crater._

"_Well if it isn't the Dark Vampyre Slayer," The voice spoke in an irritatingly high tone. Faith looked up to see Andrew standing in the doorway looking between fleeing and asking her a question._

"_Sup' Geek?" Faith responded.  
><em>

_Andrew slowly entered the room before stating, "I didn't know you liked comic books."_

_The dark haired slayer shrugged, "They really were the only things I had growing up. Well besides a friend who was three years younger than me and her dads who were nice enough to pay for guitar lessons. Though once they moved I kinda stopped, did pick it back up while in prison."_

"_I didn't know you could play? I mean my mom forced piano lessons on me." Andrew looked over at the infamous Dark Slayer before asking, "Can you sing too?"_

_Faith chuckled, "Yeah, as Ray would say, I've a contralto voice. What about you?"_

"_A little. Not much, besides I prefer being more of a Storyteller."_

_*End Flashback*_

The Dark Slayer also thought about Cordelia's reaction to first, her own ability at playing an instrument but also the idea of Andrew and herself opening a club.

_*Flashback*_

_Faith had just finished accompanying Rachel to one of the songs she sang, when Cordelia grabbed the Dark Slayer's arm and pulled her off to the side. The Seer stated, "I didn't know you could play the guitar."_

_Faith shrugged, "You never asked and it didn't matter. So what do you think of the club that Andy and I have going?"_

"_It's very good but I have one question," Cordelia glanced at Andrew, who was on the other side of the room, before looking at Faith saying, "Okay, how is he helping? I mean I noticed he's toned down the Geekisms since high school but he's still not high enough on the Cool scale to be opening a club. I mean as slutty as you were when we were younger you at least had the coolness to pull this off."_

_Faith actually laughed before simply saying, "Who do you think makes sure this place doesn't go under? I may be more of the face of the club but Andy's the brain and I openly admit that I couldn't really do this without him. I mean I ain't got an idea on how he keeps this place stocked with all kinds of drinks, or how he books the bands that sometimes plays live."_

_*End Flashback*_

While Faith was thinking about the past, Andrew entered and sat down next to, as far as he was concerned, his Slayer. He was about to ask Faith a question when he started to think on how he got to this place from the Geeky, though he would be the first to conceded to still being a Geek, shy boy summoner to the more comfortable in his skin Storytelling Mage.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the afternoon after Faith and Andrew found Tara. The Blonde Wiccan just finished explaining everything before saying, "F-F-Faith, I need t-to speak with A-A-Andrew about his m-magic pote-tential."_

_Faith gave a small smile saying, "Cool Glenda, I'll get out of your way. And Hell I'll go see what Ray's up to."_

_As soon as Faith left, Andrew turned to the once dead woman asking, "So what do you mean?"_

_Tara took a deep breath before responding, "Andrew you have the potential to be more powerful than just a simple summoner. I-I could help t-t-teach you to control it, but f-first you n-n-need to cleanse y-your aura of t-the Hellmouth t-taint."_

_Andrew said, "Okay, I'm always up for learning new things, so does that make you the Obi-wan to my Luke Skywalker?" The blonde woman looked confounded at the question, so the geeky boy asked, "So how do we do this aura cleansing?"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>While Faith and Andrew were thinking over their past few months since Lake Sunnydale, the Scoobies and Fang Gang found a prophecy that only Fred was able to understand.<p>

**When the Wolfhound goes home to its mate the Robin Star**

**The Storytelling Mage and his kin shall join them**

**The Seer Queen, the White Witch, and the Green and Red Demons shall round up the Pack**

**The Star and the Princess shall bring in their court**

**Tragedy will strike the Hound and Robin**

**When the Wolfhound and the Mage's pasts comes a calling**

**The Wolfhound shall only know itself if**

**The Dark Slayer and the Storyteller are under Greek Gods control**

**The Mage will come into his own with the help of the White Witch**

Giles tried to read the rest but it was too destroyed to know what else it said.

Fred spoke, "Well, we know at least three maybe four of the players in this."

Xander was the person to speak up next, "Oh, really who?"

The Brunette Texan replied, "Well, Cordy is the Seer Queen, Lorne is the Green Demon, Faith is the Dark Slayer and the Wolfhound…" Fred was interrupted before she could go on.

Willow interrupted the other woman asking, "How do you know Faith's this Wolfhound? I mean the Dark Slayer makes sense but not the Wolfhound." The Red headed Witch was rethinking her response about Faith's redemption after the slight chew out that Whistler and Angel gave her. She then remembered that she did worse than the dark haired Slayer. While Faith may have helped the big bad, Willow herself became the big bad.

Fred smiled at the red head before replying, "When Lorne called about Cordy, he said and I quote, 'The Dark Slayer is an Irish Wolfhound'."

Giles slowly nodded saying, "It does make sense with how Faith was when she first came to Sunnydale."

Buffy turned to her Watcher asking, "How so?"

Instead of the older Watcher replying, Wesley answered, "The Wolfhound is the dog of War, Buffy. And has been at least since the time of Henry V, Faith was the Carnage of War back then."

Xander spoke up again, "Well that makes sense in the not sort of way. But this prophecy is not much with the doom and gloom. And um who's the Storyteller Mage?"

Dawn was the one to reply, "I'd say Andrew. I mean he enjoyed telling stories and he was able to do some magic."

The older Summers asked, "Who's this Robin? I mean I don't think its Wood even if he's first name is Robin. Given the fact Faith left him."

It was Giles that brought up, "Well Buffy a Robin is a type of Songbird, so maybe we are looking for a singer of some type." The older Watcher turned to the Souled Vampire saying, "Angel, this prophecy is about Faith we need to know where she is."

The Dark haired Vampire sighed, "She's in…"

* * *

><p>The Unholy Trinity, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine had taken Cordelia, Tara, and Rachel to the spa. Cordy spoke, "Lima, Ohio makes me think of Sunnydale, California only without the high death toll."<p>

Mercedes spoke in disbelief, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Tara gave a soft response, "I-It was w-w-worse. There were G-G-Gangs on PCP a-attacking people w-with BBQ forks."

"Let's not forget the wild animal attacks," Cordy added.

Both Rachel and Quinn were confused on how anyone could buy those excuses. The two noticed that their friends were skeptical of the attacks but hadn't called the two older women liars.

Kurt decided to get off the topic they had got on by asking Rachel, "Diva, why is it that my dear Step-Brother and you are not together?"

Rachel shrugged but didn't give a verbal answer. The little songbird's response caused the two older women to snicker at how much it was like the young girl's older counterpart.

Santana blinked before saying, "Did Berry seriously pass up the chance to give a paragraph long response?"

Brittany answered the Latina with, "It's because Rachel is taking after her Wolfhound."

The response from the blonde dancer caused all but Quinn, Tara, Cordy, and Rachel to look on in endeared confusion. While the other four blinked in surprise at the dancer's knowledge of Faith's animal spirit.

Rachel sighed, "Finn and I are not compatible," at the disbelieving looks she added, "the two of us put in more effort trying to get together then actually being together."

Santana snapped, "So we lost National because of yours and Frankenteen's kiss and you two aren't even together?"

It was Quinn who replied, "S, we lost because we came up with the songs and dance routine two days before the completion. While the other teams had months of practice on their songs, sure the kiss didn't help but it wasn't the only reason why we didn't win."

Mercedes pushed the conversation back on topic, "So Diva, if you're not with Finn. Then what's up with you and your friend Faith?"

The Glee kids looked surprised at the hint of blush that roused on their little star's face. But they never did get an answer as they enjoyed the rest of their afternoon.

* * *

><p>That night Faith and Rachel got a phone call from Kevin saying he had gotten an earlier flight then Issac so he was going to be back the next day, while Issac's flight was going to be two days before the school year started.<p>

The next day had Faith and Rachel taking the Corvette to pick up Kevin from the airport. The two Berries and Slayer enjoyed catching up on everything that happened between the Berry men leaving and Kevin coming home.

* * *

><p>Three days later found Kevin, Rachel and Faith watching the news as the plane Issac was on crashed just outside Dallas, Tx. They were heartbroken at the knowledge that one of their own wasn't coming home. Just then there was a knock at the door. Faith being the most mobile of the three got up to answer it. Upon opening the door the Dark Slayer's eyes darkened as a growled letter ripped from her throat, "B."<p>

* * *

><p>please read and review.<p>

AN: Sorry not so good on making up prophecies.

tbc...


	12. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Buffy and Glee belong to their rightful owners. And the songs belong to their rightful creators.

Beta'ed by Ltlconf.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Scoobies were standing in the apartment hallway that Angel told them about, as Buffy knocked on the door of Faith's apartment. When the door opened, they saw Faith in the doorway with a snarl pulling at her lips as well as red eyes as if she had been crying. The Gang shivered at the growl that came from the Dark Slayer's mouth.

Faith glared at the Scooby gang as she swiped at her eyes from where the tears for Isaac Berry's death had fallen. She studied the gang before saying, "Whatever you're here for I don't have the time or emotional strength to deal with you lot." With that Faith turned back into her apartment and shut the door in their faces.

Outside the apartment, the Scoobs were just…stunned. At a look from Buffy they quietly filed away to get hotel rooms.

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Andrew, Cordy and the rest came by that Faith told them that the Scoobies were in town. As they all talked things over, one thing the group knew for sure was that they had no idea how the Scoobies would take Tara being alive.<p>

Faith paced as she told the other former Sunnydalers, "Okay first, you all saw the news right? Well Isaac was on that plane. But you know after getting the news, I open the door to the Scoobs."

It was Cordelia that responded, "What'd they say to you, Faith? I mean you and I don't always see eye to eye but you brought me back from a coma and you aren't so bad."

The Dark Slayer gave a slight huff of a laugh before muttering, "I didn't give them much time to say anything. Told them I couldn't deal with them at this time and closed the door in their faces."

Both Andrew and Lorne flanked Faith to lead her towards the couch to sit. As Cordy and Tara watched the two of them couldn't help but think one thing: that the self-proclaimed Scooby gang had the worst timing ever.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Faith had slammed the door in their faces and for a lack of any other plan the Scoobies ended up following the Dark Slayer. They found themselves in a graveyard that afternoon where the gang saw Faith with a small group of people standing around a grave.<p>

The Scoobies jumped when the familiar voice of Cordelia spoke from behind them, "You know when Faith slammed the door in your faces it meant she didn't want anything to do with you. Now you're here stalking her at the funeral of someone she's lost." The brunette shook her head, "That's low Buffy."

They turned around to find a perfectly coifed-but-serious Cordy and subdued-but-dapper Andrew behind them. Andrew stepped up to Giles, saying as he handed the watcher a card, "Here's a place you can get in contact with Faith, but please wait a day or two." The young geek turned back to the Seer and offered her his arm as the two walked to join the Dark haired Slayer.

Giles nodded holding the card. He was wondering whom it was that the dark haired Slayer had just lost. Looking over at the ceremony, Giles noticed a young shorter brunette woman standing between the Slayer he let down, and a tall black gentleman. The Watcher also noticed that the young woman's head rested on Faith's shoulder while she held the man's hand.

* * *

><p>Over at the grave, Faith could feel the other Slayer's nearness through a bond she thought would no longer be there, especially with all the other slayers in the world. She could also feel the eyes of the Scooby Gang watching, even from the distance they were at.<p>

Andrew and Cordelia walked up to the other side of Faith where the young geek rested his hand on his friends shoulder. Cordy watched the two friends as she stood on Andrew's other side. The Seer could see the connection between the Geek and Slayer as well as the Slayer and the little Diva on the other side of Faith. As much as Cordelia missed the Angel Investigation team, she couldn't help but enjoy not having to be relied on for visions…and thoroughly enjoyed having someone to snark back and forth with.

As the pastor read the service, Rachel lifted her head momentarily from Faith shoulder and whispered, "Are you okay, Fay?"

Faith looked down at her younger counterpart before nodding, "As well as can be expected, _a mina Estrela_."

From Rachel's other side Kevin asked quietly "Isn't that was Di used to call Rachel?"

"Sort of, the Professor called Rachel _Estrela _meaning star in Gaelic. What I said was 'my star.'"

Kevin, suddenly curious, asked, "Do you know any more Gaelic?"

Faith shrugged lightly, "A few other phrases that I may need if I ever go to the back of beyond of Ireland, but other than that not much."

The ceremony continued with each of the New Direction kids and their parents giving the Berries their condolences.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p>

Next Update hopefully: 10/28

tbc...


	13. Author note 2

Universal Author Note:

All fics have been put on hold because of writer's block and lacking the proper muse for my stories. I thank you all for reading them and I do hope one day to pick these stories back up.

In regards to a couple of Guest reviews I got recently.

Guest Reviewer from Coming Home

I wasn't thinking about a Corvette when I was describing it in that chapter. That said yes it's my bad. I was thinking of a very nice sporty car and Corvette was the first name that came to mind. However I was picturing a Camaro, like my dad and step mom had two door with a backseat.

Guest Reviewer Cherry, from The Queen's Slayer

At the time this story is set in the Buffy timeline, Willow has not gone Dark. And that Buffy and Faith did have the chemistry. That said I don't know when I was going to bring the Scoobs to Storybrooke and if I was I don't know when on the timeline it would have been. So like I said Fuffy was a possibility.

Thank you all who enjoyed my writing and I'm sorry about this post.


End file.
